


Blink and you'll miss it.

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Flashing, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Sparring, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: “If you floor me, I’ll let you have my Cryolator. And if I win, you’ll take me on a date. Romantic candles and all."He really thought he'd won a sure bet... turns out the Knight was full of surprises. In more ways than one...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Leonora sighed deeply, trying to remember the last time she’d slept properly. Four months? More? She just wasn’t sure anymore. Despite her lack of slumber, her work never suffered. In fact, it was more focused now than ever. 

She sighed again. It had been two months since she joined the Brotherhood, after wandering the Commonwealth for as equally long. Ever since waking up, it had been one disaster after the other. People died like bloatflies around her so who could blame her for wanting to get away for some R&R?

Not that the Brotherhood offered such luxury, but it was still better than sitting around down there, twiddling her thumbs simply waiting for some new lead to appear. Her son was still missing, after all. 

Leonora had walked around aimlessly the entire day, waiting for some new assignment to magically fly her way. So when Danse had offered her a chance to get some work out time in the new gym down at the airport, she’d all but squealed with glee. 

She just hadn’t expected it to be a class taught by the Paladin himself. She had just wanted to get some one on one boxing time in. Before the war, she had been an excellent boxer often winning tournaments and other championships. Danse was able to teach, sure, but he was no champion. 

“Soldiers! Gather ‘round.” People obeyed the Paladin, standing in a semi circle to listen. “Alright, today’s lesson will be in distraction. Distraction is the key to a good fight. Making a surprise move might be the difference between life and death.” 

Elder Maxson leaned against the archway, watching the class adjourn. He had changed out from his usual attire and was now wearing workout gear, fully prepared to join in. Danse spotted his superior officer. 

“Ah, Elder.” Everyone spun around. “How nice of you to join us.” Arthur approached the circle, falling in line. It was a welcomed change to be part of the group instead of leading it. Sometimes, he needed to be reminded that he was human.

“As I was saying, distraction is key. Henderson.” Leonora diverted her attention from the Elder to the Paladin. “Would you like to join me in a demonstration?” Nora skipped towards Danse, standing an arm's length away. “Alright, pay attention everyone. Knight, fall into position.” 

Leonora bent her knees, put her fists up as guard to her face and rolled her shoulders a couple of times. The Paladin launched at her, trying to jab her, but she’d seen it from a mile away. 

Danse tried to swipe her legs, but failed that as well. A “surprise” move came in the form of an uppercut, which she simply backed away from. He looked shocked. 

“I see that maybe you weren’t the best choice for this.” Elder Maxson stepped up. 

“And why is that, Paladin?” Danse straightened out. 

“Henderson and I often spar. She knows all of my moves by now. Perhaps you would like to give it a try, Elder?” Arthur nodded curtly, taking Danse’s place who in turn backed off. “Alright, like I said, distraction and surprise. Go!” Maxson was fast, despite his size. Muscular and brutish, but also quick and surprisingly graceful. Surely, he would make an excellent dancer. 

Leonora was however, faster than he had anticipated. Slender and flexible with the ability to predict his every move. She was a difficult opponent. Arthur tried a different approach, going for her left side where she seemed to be lacking the strength. He’d been so wrong to make that move. The second he tried to launch to the left, Leonora did the same. Except she was successful, punching him with such force, Arthur actually let out a groan. 

“Lucky hit.” He mustered through the pain. Nora was getting cocky. 

“If you say so.” Exactly what she had told him after his big speech.

Arthur tried again to find weaknesses in her defensive stance, but found none, to his great dismay. Maybe if he just tried to-

Leonora swung, missing narrowly by a miscalculation. One which he took advantage of. Maxson grabbed her arm with his right hand and her neck with the other. The Elder forced her under his left arm, holding her in place. Speaking of surprises. 

But she had a trick of her own. Using his strength against him, the vault dweller showed off just how flexible she was. The woman swung her foot behind her and upwards where she hit the man square in the nose. There was no crack, so it probably wasn’t broken. It gave her the added opportunity to break free from his grasp. 

“Good job, Henderson. You struck when he least expected it. Take note, Elder. This woman can put her feet on her head.” Maxson rubbed his sore nose. 

“A lot of people can do that.” Leonora smirked, grabbing her ankle and lifting her leg above her skull from behind, touching her toes against it. Arthur muttered a “damn” under his breath. 

“Not like that.” Danse answered with equal cockiness. “Point to Knight Henderson.” Maxson tried to shock her by attacking her without the Paladin’s go ahead, but she’d seen that coming as well. Leonora ducked under his arm, punching him hard in his ribs. Arthur grunted again. 

“How about we make this more interesting?” Arthur’s interests were certainly peaked. 

“I’m listening, Knight.” Nora swayed, auburn hair swaying with her. Her whiskey brown eyes studied her prey. 

“If you floor me, I’ll let you have my Cryolator.” Maxson was aboard the moment she’d mentioned the pre war weapon. But there was always a catch. They started circling each other. “And if I win, you’ll take me on a date. Romantic candles and all.” Arthur grinned, a rare feat of playfulness present. 

“As you wish, Knight.” Leonora gracefully sidestepped his next move. 

“Just so you know,  _ Elder,  _ the night will end in a goodnight kiss. On the lips.” People murmured around them. There was no way Maxson was going to agree to that. 

“I accept. Just know that you’ll lose.” Arthur hadn’t lost a fight in years, the last one being at the tender age of fourteen against the very Paladin teaching the class. 

“Really?” Leonora skipped up and down, clapping her hands in excitement. Maxson exploited it, trying to jab her to which she answered with a jab of her own. It landed on the side of his head with deadly force. Arthur staggered slightly. 

“Well placed punch, Henderson. You had me fooled into thinking you’d let your guard down.” It was true, she had indeed tricked him. 

“I never let my guard down, Maxson.” The murmuring continued. This was no longer a playful demonstration. This was serious business. 

Many swings continued to fly, people cheering for both of them. The majority focused on the Elder’s victory, failing to see how she had already devised the perfect plan. 

Before his next swing, Leonora lifted her shirt, baring her ample bosom to the world. People gasped in shock, and Maxson stopped dead in his tracks staring in amazement. 

He’d fallen straight into her trap, giving her the leverage she needed. The vault dweller jumped, grabbed his neck with one hand and swung around in, feet in the air, taking him down. He hit the mat with a loud thump. She straddled his back with his arm twisted at an uncomfortable angle. 

People were still trying to figure out how it had happened, silence filling the room. It broke when Danse chuckled loudly. 

“Only you, Nora. Only you could think of such a move.” She rose from the Elder who flew up the moment she did. He rubbed his sore arm and sternum. Leonora had brought him down using his weight against him, knocking the wind out of him. 

“I’m by no means a sore loser, but that was a dirty move, Henderson.” The Knight clapped her hands together before changing posture with hands now placed on her wide hips. 

“Maybe, but it’s effective. So how about you pick me up down here at six thirty. I’ve got the perfect date in mind.” Maxson hm:ed in annoyance, wishing that he’d never taken the bloody bet in the first place. He’d severely miscalculated the situation. 

The rest of the class clapped their hands at her victory, including the Elder. 

“Sounds like a plan. I just have one question.” Leonora nodded, allowing him to ask. “Where did you learn to move like that?” 

“Boxing, karate, tai-chi, kendo, MMA, take your pick. I’ve done it all. Took down a gang of raiders without any weapons whatsoever. Does that answer suffice?” Arthur chuckled lowly. 

“Yes. It does. Congratulations, Knight.” Maxson stepped down, walking towards the back again. Leonora stood in the front, watching intensely as the lesson continued. 

But in the back of her neck, she could feel him watching her just as intensely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bored Magnolia, check. Fifteen spare minutes from studying, check. Fucked up brain, check. Dirty mind, check.   
> This story is dedicated to HancockBlocked, thank you so much for your support darling. It means a lot! <3  
> Thank you so much for reading, maybe I’ll add another chapter for the date, but it’ll probably take some time just so that you’re aware. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading. Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
